trialsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Immol VII
Grunot Das Kah Vano Immol VII was the Emperor of the Immolit Consturbate. Regarded as the most powerful emperor in history, Immol VII led the conturbate into a golden age for a thousand years until it's war with humanity. He later died during the Second Immolite Revolutionary War. Born February 18th, 1133 on the planet of Zaelizia (it's capital), Grunot Immol was a smart and able bodied nephew of Emperor IZerinil Immol VI. Raised by his uncle after his parents had died during the 8th Slave Uprising, he was quickly instructed on leadership and gained the title Juduci of Immol (equal to a Duke) and gaining control of most of the Imperial Army. He quickly conquered many unknown worlds and led the armies into countless victories in the name of his uncle. Early History Born to Das and Kah Vano on the capital world of Zaelizia on Frebruary 18th, 1133 (two years before the 7th Slave Uprising), he was the eldest child and therefore a key figure in the nobility of Immoli Society. Taught literacy by his mother and peer strength from his father, he quickly excelled in school, being able to win most sports and having strong grades during his early academic years. When he was eight years old, his parents were asked by Immol Zerinil VI to lead the Imperial Army against the 8th Slave Uprising. For two months he lived within the Imperial Fortress on Zaelizia with Emperor Immol VI. Quickly becoming very close to Emperor Immol VI, who happened to be his Uncle, he was soon regarded as his favorite due to his good attitude and intelliegence. Emperor Immol even took the monarchial line from his son and gave it to Grunot. When his parents died, Grunot was given a permanent quarter within the palace, and, when he was fifteen years old, was given the title Juduci and gained command of nearly the entire Imperial Army. At age nineteen, after preparing the army for such a long time, Grunot launched a campaign to gain more worlds in the unknown regions of the Milky Way. Soon, he had gained hundreds of worlds and had enslaved more than fifteen billion individual beings. When Emperor Zerenil had become old and wanted to settle down and retire, he soon passed the throne onto his nephew. Grunot Das Kah Vano became Immol Vano VII. Golden Age Quickly strengthening his interior and infrastructure, Vano tightened his grip on the Consturbate and devised a strong society which quickly excelled. When he finally felt that the worlds were secure, he sent out expeditionary fleets to more worlds to conquer them, using the same tactics, and soon building up the Consturbate to become stronger than it ever had in history, spanning many worlds across the Milky Way. With an economy almost immune to any debt, a military virtually unstoppable, and nobility unthreatened, Vano felt proud sitting atop the SIlver Throne. Slowing down the expeditions drastically to little more than a few civilizations a year, Vano started becoming more the less a deity, granting wishes and playing with his power. Vano became foolish and greedy within his domain. First Contact With Humanity Vano's 188th Expeditionary Armada had accidentally encountered the Terran Civilization during a misjump. Figuring the terrans were a primitive civilization, the Shipmaster, known as Coovlidiean Grantikk XVIII immediately started to conquer worlds within their domain, sparking an immediate war with the two civilizations.